Danny steel
by Mrs Danielle fenton phantom
Summary: (i won't be able to update for a while so enjoy what i have so far) Miles dredd is in amity park searching for a new source of turbo energy and N-TEK (with max steel) follows him.they soon meet Danny phantom and max and Danny soon become best friends.Will they defeat dredd before he gets more turbo energy?
1. the hero

**This is my first FanFiction, so I hope you like it. I do NOT own Danny Phantom or Max Steel but please review and read. **

In Amity Park Danny phantom is fighting the box ghost

"I am the box gho-", the box ghost shouted before a Danny's ghost energy hit him. "Aw shut it", Danny said before pulling out the Fenton thermos. Aaaaaaaahhhhhh", the box ghost screamed. Danny flew down and changed to his alter-ego Danny Fenton. "Will that guy ever give up?"

"I don't know you tell me" Danny's best friend Samantha "Sam" Manson said from a far

"So tuck how many times was that this week?"

"About one-hundred "Danny's best friend Tucker said

"Wow, well I better get home or I'll miss my curfew again"

At that moment Danny heard rumbling from underneath him, but his ghost sense didn't go off.

"Uh guys, do you know what's happening?"

"Whatever it is it's not a ghost"

"Well then what is it?"

At that moment a giant rock monster popped out of the ground

"That settles it, I'm going ghost" Danny shouted changing back into Danny Phantom

Danny flew up to the monster and started using his ghost energy. "You little whelp think you can beat me?" the monster said as he swung his enormous arm and hit Danny. Two blue rings formed around Danny Phantom and changed into Danny Fenton.

"Hey rocky why don't you pick on someone your own size", a voice said in the distance. Danny looked up weakly and saw a man hovering above the monster and shot a blue ray at him. Danny's ghost sense didn't go off so he knew he was on his side and that he wasn't a ghost. The mysterious man started fighting the monster and when he was done hand-cuffed him and put him in a green and white air craft that pulled up. A man got out of the aircraft and started talking to the mysterious hero. Danny heard the man that got out of the aircraft say, "come on max lets go"

"I'll meet you at en-Tec uncle Ferris", the hero said

"Ok just be back soon"

The hero walked over to team Danny and said, "you three alright?"

"Yeah were fine", Danny said. "Who are you?"


	2. becoming budddies

**Thank you for reading my last chapter and I'm sorry I misspelled N-TEK, please forgive me. Remember to review, favorite, and follow! **

"Uh who are you?" Danny repeated to the mysterious hero

"You might as well tell him max", Danny heard a robot voice coming from the hero's suit

"Ok, ok I'll tell him", the hero said to the voice

"My name is Max Steel, and I am the protector of copper canyon", Max said

"Nice to meet you max, I'm Danny Pha-Fenton"

"It's ok I saw you change back as I was fighting"

"Well in that case my name is Danny Fenton aka Danny Phantom, or inviso-Bill to the media, but you can call me Danny"

"Well hello Daniel", said a robot coming out of max's chest

"Uh what's that?" Sam said almost tripping over tucker

"Hello humans", Said the robot

"Humans?"

"Yes humans, I am Maxwell's so called sidekick, steel"

"Whoa such advanced technology", Tucker said surveying Steel

"Thank you I am what you call an alien"

"An alien?"

"Yes he's an alien", Max said

"So what's your real name?" Danny asked Max

"Uh it's Max McGrath"

"McGrath? As in Jim McGrath, amazing scientist", Tucker said

"Yeah well if you know about my dad do you know about his colleague Miles Dredd?"

"Of course I do he runs T.H.I. and his current project is to turn turbo energy into regular energy"

"One little mistake, he's after Max's turbo energy", steel said

"Max has turbo energy?" Tucker asked

"He sure does he-", Steel managed to get out before another mysterious man appeared at the door of the warehouse Danny and Max where currently in.

"Max steel", He said

"Dredd", Max replied

"Please tell me he's a ghost", Danny said

"Nope"

"Well then I guess I don't need the thermos"

"There's one thing to do", Max said

"Kick his butt", Danny replied

"Ok two things to do"

"Let's team up", Max said

"Fine with me", Danny replied

Both heroes went into a battle pose and said their battle cries at the same time

"I'm going ghost"

"Go turbo, Strength"

Two blue rings formed around Danny turning him into a ghost as a blue shield formed around max turning him into a big, muscular, man

"Let's do it Dredd", Max said

**I'm sorry if this chapter had a lot of dialog and not a lot of narration I couldn't think of anything else.**


	3. the battle

**Thank you to **IluvWinxandRandyCunningham** and to **RCRC36 **for reviewing my story. Speaking of which PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE review, follow, and favorite **

Danny and Max were face to face with Dredd

"One question, can you fly like me?" Danny asked Max

"Can I fly? Check this out, go turbo, flight"

"Cool let's kick this guy's butt", Danny said as the two hero's flew up to Dredd

Dredd immediately opened a hole in his suit and started taking Max's turbo energy. Max fainted and Danny hit Dredd with his ghost energy. Dredd dodged the attack and in a puff of smoke disappeared. Danny flew down as fast as he could and grabbed Max, Sam, and Tucker, turned intangible and flew back to Fenton Works. As soon as Danny got to the lab he changed into Danny Fenton. Luckily nobody was home except Jazz, who already knew Danny's secret.

"Danny, are you down there?" he herd Jazz say from upstairs

"Yea Jazz you can come down", he herd Jazz come down the stairs and when she came down her mouth hung open at least a foot

"Uh Danny who is this?" Jazz asked pointing to Max

"Oh this is Max Steel we met his arch enemy, he fainted, and I flew him here"

At that moment Max generated more turbo energy and woke up

"Ugh where am I?" Max asked Danny changing back into his cameo mode

"Wow you're a halfa too?" Jazz asked Max

"No, I have an ultra-link"

"That's me", Steel said coming out of Max's backpack

"Again, where am I?"

"Oh you're at my house", Danny replied

"I don't really remember what happened, so what did happen?"

"Oh Dredd appeared, something came out of his suit and you fainted"

"So Dredd took more turbo energy, but why?" Steel said putting his robot arm to his chin

"I don't know, but the only reason we came here was to see what Dredd was up to, I guess we have to find out"

**SORRY THE FONT CHANGED I HAD TO FIT IT ON ONLY 1 PAGE**


	4. Danny reveals to Ferris

**I would like to thank the people I mentioned in the last chapter and also** doglover1290 **for reviewing** .**I've been having writers block so I apologize if this chapter is a little confusing. Please review, favorite, and follow. **

Danny heard a knock at the door and when he answered it standing there was the man he saw got out of the aircraft when Max saved him.

"Uh may I help you", Jazz told the man

"Yes actually we received Intel that Max Steel was kidnapped and brought to this location"

"Oh Max I'll go get him", Danny said racing down the stairs to the lab

"Max someone's here for you". When Danny turned around the man was there

"Uncle Ferris, you're here", Max said

"Yes I am and you were to report to N-TEK an hour ago"

"Oh Max I forgot to tell you, you were out for an hour", Danny butt in

"What does he mean, out for an hour?" Ferris asked

"He means Dredd showed up and he took some of my turbo energy"

"Well then we should get going"

"I'll see you tomorrow Danny"

"Ok I'll see you tomorrow Max

"Oh you two aren't seeing each other again", Ferris said

"What?!" Danny and Max said at the same time

Ferris pulled Max aside but Danny could hear him crystal clear

"Max that kid's putting you in danger"

"No he's not, He saved me from Dredd"

"I don't care I sense something wrong with that kid, now let's go!"

"Yes-", Max said before looking at Danny. Danny shook his head and mouthed "Don't tell him"

"Uncle Ferris if I tell you, you have to promise keep it a secret"

"Alright Max"

"Danny, do it"

"Alright, I'm going ghost!" Danny shouted and showed Ferris Danny Phantom

"Yes there is something wrong with Danny, but it's a good thing, he can help us"

"Alright you two can see each other tomorrow"

"Thank you Uncle Ferris"

"Now let's go, your mom's freaking out"

"Hey Max tomorrow we can go into the ghost zone and you can meet some of my enemies"

"Steel? Uncle Ferris? Can I go?"

"Well the Suit can contain oxygen and keep your vitals safe", Steel said

"I guess so now let's go"


	5. captured!

**I know my FanFiction can be a little confusing to follow because my "friend" writer's block keeps showing up. And remember to review, favorite, and follow **

The next day Danny and Max are floating around the ghost zone

"So Max here's the ghost zone"

"This place gives me chills", Max said rubbing his shoulder

"I know, hey check this out", Danny said changing back into Danny Fenton

Danny went into the Box ghosts room and went straight through the wall and came back out

"Rule number one in the ghost zone is that people are the ghosts"

"Cool I've got to try that", Max said as Dredd appeared behind him

"Max look out!" Danny pushed Max out of the way and was grabbed then he and Dredd disappeared.

"Ok I'm seeing something strange here", Steel said coming from Max's suit

"Yeah, that could have been me but Danny saved me", Max said with a concerned look on his face

"Actually I was talking about Dredd showing up in the ghost zone and trying to what seems like take your turbo energy, again"

"Way to have a heart steel", Max said sarcastically

"Well what are we standing around for let's go save him"

Max and steel floated around the ghost zone looking for an exit when they came to the Fenton portal. After he got out, he looked around for Danny's sister Jazz and when he finally found her, he told her what happened, she grabbed as much Fenton gadgets she could get including the ghost tracker to track Danny. After they were ready, Max called his uncle Ferris and he gave them back up and a ride.

"So Max you want to come with me to this Friday's dance", Jazz said her hand on Max's shoulder

"Hands off it", Ferris said at that moment

"Right", Jazz said taking her hand off Max almost immediately

"Sir we're approaching Danny's location", the N-TEK agent Kat told Ferris

"I guess it's go time", Max and Jazz said at the same time blushing


	6. the rescue

**I know it hasn't been that long since I first published this story and I'm already on chapter 6, but I'm so excited about my first fan-fiction, and I really want to continue, but anyway remember to review, favorite, and follow! **

Jazz and Max were ready to take on Dredd and save Danny.

"So Jazz you ready?" Max said with a worried look on his face

"Are you kidding? All my years of my dad's ghost hunting training is finally going to pay off"

"Ok here's our stop", Kat said from the driver's seat of the aircraft

"I'm ready", Jazz and Max said at the same time

"Go turbo, strength!" Max shouted as Jazz stared at him with a large grin on her face

Meanwhile in Dredd's lab Danny was strapped down to an examination table (like Max was in "Come together part 3") while Dredd was looking at an x-ray of him on his computer.

"Uhh", Danny said as he looked up weakly and saw Dredd

"Well look who's awake", Dredd said walking toward him

"Wha-what do you want with me? What do you want with Max? How did you get into the ghost zone?"

"All such good questions Daniel", Vlad Plasmius said appearing in front of Danny

"Plasmius, I-I should have known you were behind this", Danny said struggling

"Struggle all you want Daniel, those cuffs are ghost proof", Vlad said smugly

"Besides I don't believe Max told you about these", Dredd held up his hands and Danny started screaming in pain and he felt weak. Danny un-voluntarily changed back into Danny Fenton.

"Step away from the ghost", Danny heard a voice say. When he looked up he saw it was Max and right beside him was his sister Jazz. Holding the Fenton peeler.

"Max, Jazz!" Danny screamed

"Danny!" Jazz said

"Ok I'm seeing some déjà vu" steel said inside max's head

"You're telling me", Max replied sarcastically

"Look out!" Danny shouted to Max. Sure enough Dredd snuck up behind him and was about to take his turbo energy

"Not today Dredd, Go turbo, strength" Max said as Dredd was slammed across the room

"Jazz, Max! Help!" Danny shouted

"Right" Jazz said running to the computer

"How do you work this thing?"

"I could help", Max said running over and touching the computer. The computer started to malfunction and Danny was soon released.

"Jazz", Danny said before falling to floor weakly

"Danny!" Jazz said running to him

Max was about to run over to him when he was hit by two ecto-beams that were shot by Vlad and Dredd.

"Well, look who has ghost powers" Dredd said turning invisible

"Where did he go?" Jazz said looking around. Jazz felt an arm on her shoulder. She was then lifted off her feet.

"Max, Danny! Help!" Jazz shouted

**Good cliffhanger right? I'm sorry to all the people who love this FanFiction but I'm almost done with it. sorry but all good things must come to an end.**


	7. the rescue, part 2

**Hey everyone I hate to leave you guys hanging and just disappear for 3 months but it happens to every writer right? well i don't want you guys to wait any longer,so here's chapter 7 of Danny Steel! Remember to review,favorite,and follow!**

**I do NOT own Max Steel or Danny Phantom,all rights go to Mattel and Butch Heartman. **

"Help!" Jazz shouted looking at the two hero's laying helplessly on the ground

"Silly girl, no one will help you now dread's voice floated as he came into then felt something bounce in her was the Fenton lipstick blaster,she forgot she put it in there.

"maybe not, but I can help myself"she said as she did a back-flip and took out the blaster and hit dredd and ran straight to Danny's side

"I-I can't transform" Danny said,using all of his strength to at that moment Max woke up and quickly processed what was happening,mostly because steel told him.

"wait,i think i figured out why Danny isn't transforming",Steel told max inside his head

"why?"

"well Danny doesn't generate turbo energy,like you,he just has it"

"so if danny gets more ghost energy,he'll be able to transform?"

"that's another way to put it"

"but where are going to get ghost energy?"

"i might know a place" steel said coming off of max,pointing to a mini non-working ghost portal.

**ok so that'll keep you occupied until the next update,which is who knows when,but as you all know school gets in the way and so does hold then... eh,you what i'm gonna say**


End file.
